1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building construction system and method specifically utilized to rapidly and economically construct building structures, such as a house. The system and method are particularly suited for rapid and convenient transport of all necessary components to a particular installation or building site, such as in a kit format, with the building structure produced being substantially sturdy and durable despite its installation versatility and ease of utilization and construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be appreciated, the need for affordable housing and other building structures is ever increasing in the United States and throughout the world. Furthermore, although conventional building techniques are well established and are generally effective for constructing traditional building structures, there is still a need in the art for a system and method for fabricating a building structure which is cost effective to implement and can be quickly and easily utilized so as to construct a desired building structure, without compromising durability and versatility.
Certainly, others in the past have attempted to construct modular building type systems, such as those conventionally referred to as panel housing and the like, wherein less expensive, light weight components are utilized so as to construct a basic building structure. Unfortunately, however, such building structures, while being less costly and generally transportable, are often generally flimsy and do not provide sufficient strength and durability for a long term application. Moreover, such conventional low cost housing systems are often difficult to expend and/or adapt to meet varying needs, and typically still require the utilization of some traditional, costly building techniques if a truly stable and durable structure is to be provided.
Additionally, it is recognized that among the prior types of low cost construction systems, others in the past have attempted to utilize mesh type corrugated panels for the purpose of spray on concrete wall formation. Unfortunately, even such structures, which provide for the use of suspended panels, have a number of drawbacks associated with their conventional construction and use. For example, prior art corrugated panel wall construction often required bracing and/or reinforcement as the wall structure is typically a free standing configuration disposed in overlying relation on the ground. Along these lines, such systems typically require the formation of a traditional foundation footing and/or the positioning of support track or the like so as to receive and maintain walls in their vertical orientation. Furthermore, conventional designs often have a significant draw back in connection with the formation of window and door openings, requiring the chiseling and/or other removal of concrete in order to create such openings after construction of a wall. Also, with such construction systems, as with most other commercially available low cost and easily stored construction system, the need for traditional roof truss system along the entire the length of the roof and in particular at opposite ends of the building structure cannot be avoided, thereby adding considerable cost in materials and labor to the overall housing structure, and often requiring specialize skills to completely install.
Accordingly, there is still substantial need in the art for an affordable yet effective building construction system and method, that not only can be transported to an installation site in a compact and convenient manner, but which can also be erected efficiently, effectively and rapidly. Furthermore, such a system should not merely assemble a flimsy, temporary building, but rather should be configured so as to construct a sturdy, well made and versatile building, that is durable and adaptable for a variety of uses in a variety of different configurations.
The present invention relates to a building construction system configured to provide for the effective construction of various building structure in a cost effective and rapid manner. In particular, the construction system includes at least two, and typically at least four vertical frame members. Specifically, the vertical frame members are preferably substantially rigid, and are secured to an underlying support surface in a spaced apart relation from one another. Extending between adjacent ones of the vertical frame members are horizontal suspension members. The horizontal suspension members, which are preferably relatively light weight, yet rigid and somewhat sturdy, are preferably secured at generally a top portion of the corresponding vertical frame members.
The system and kit of the present invention further includes a plurality of corrugated material panels. In particular, the corrugated material panels are preferably constructed from a metal mesh type material, and as such can be transported to the installation site in a collapsed, compact format, and expended for effective use. The corrugated material panels are structured to be secured from the horizontal suspension members in a generally hanging, or suspended manner. Furthermore, the corrugated material panels are preferably structured to hang and extend into a connection trough that is preferably defined between adjacent vertical frame members. Specifically, the connecting trough preferably includes a depth that extends below the plane of the underlying support surface, and as a result the corrugated material panels are preferably generally longer than the distance from the horizontal suspension members to the underlying support surface so as to effectively hang into the connection trough.
The system of the present invention further includes a quantity of concrete. In particular, the quantity of concrete is structured to be applied to the first and second sides of the corrugated material panels. Moreover, the corrugated material panels preferably include a plurality of apertures defined therein which facilitate the adherence of the concrete to the corrugated material panels. The concrete is also structured to be applied into the connecting trough. As a result, upon hardening of the concrete, an integral wall member with a solid and sturdy footer is generally defined and extends down into the connection trough.
Additionally, if desired, at least one or two of the horizontal suspension members may include a generally peaked configuration. As such, the formed wall member includes a generally peaked header portion which can act as a roofing truss, such as an end of the building structure.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.